1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic tiles which are supported on a surface to provide a playing surface for recreational games and other activities. More particularly, the present invention pertains to modular tiles of plastic composition which are interlocked to form a playing surface and which are provided with reinforced interlocking portions to prevent failure thereof as a result of sudden forces imparted during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of floor coverings have been developed for use as playing surfaces for athletic activities. Modular floor coverings have grown in popularity due to their capability of being removable--enabling an arena used for summer sports during cold weather, such as soccer, to be used for other sports, such as in-line skating, during warm weather. The arena can thereby be used a greater amount of time for more sports throughout the year.
Structurally, modular floor coverings typically comprise several interlocked plastic tiles in a grid-like configuration which have an underside provided with a cross pattern of grid surfaces and support legs depending therefrom. Examples of modular floor coverings are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,987 to Forlenza, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,799 to Menconi, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,286 to Kotler. The interlocking members typically comprise a laterally extending loop member which is adapted to receive a detent member on an adjacent panel to mount the adjacent panel thereto. The loop member is typically a thin member which extends laterally from the support grid on a panel.
Although modular floor tiles have grown in popularity because of their versatility, the modular floor tiles, such as those shown in the above identified patents, typically have problems during use thereof. One typical problem encountered during use of these tiles is failure of the loop members under the loading experienced by the loop members during use.
The failure of the interlocking members between adjacent panels creates a dangerous condition on the flooring surface because the failed interlocking portions allow adjacent panels to peel or warp at their edges. This can cause players to trip, fall or catch their feet on the seams between the failed panels, causing injuries.